One Of The Guys
by aireagle92
Summary: Jess was always a part of the boys group before they became BTR,after they gone her home we never be the same. Logan X Oc  On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing BTR stuff or people that's Nick's rights but I do own my Oc's. _**

**Oc info **

Name: Jessica Matilda Rhodes

Look: Long dark brown hair with a blue dye strip and Hazel eyes normal height thin.

**_I sorry it's small the next chapter is chapter one ok. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.1**_

"I know that you have to go," I said. "But I'm still going to miss you guys."

"We all know that Jess." Logan said hugging me tight, As Carlos, James, and Kendall were coming towards us.

"Dog Pile!" Carlos yelled. I started to laughed as I got tackle with Logan on top of me with Carlos on top of him then James with Kendall on top of all of us. Having four hockey players on top of you, we all went down.

"Carlos move your butt!" I yelled. "James stop playing with your hair and get Kendall off the top!" They didn't move I did the next best thing I started to ticking Logan who started laugh and was trying to get away which cause Carlos, James, and Kendall to laughed and move a little, I slipped out from the Pile, I just smirked and laughed.

"How did you get out?" Carlos asked went they realized that I got out of the Pile.

"I had my ways" I said and quickly tackle them so I was on top and just sat on Kendall back so Logan was now on the bottom. Kendall little sister Katie was laughing that the whole thing with Kendall Mom laughing also.

"Jess can you get up Logan can't breathe anymore" Kendall said.

"Fine," I said popping off Kendall they unpile each other I tackle hug each of them again and as hard I could. There were the boys I was born and grew up with; Kendall was the ring leader of the group with short blond hair and dark brown eyes and all eyebrows he the taller than the rest of us. He was wearing jeans with a brown t-shirt with black and white sneakers. Than James the pretty boy with dark brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes and normal height he never leave home without his lucky comb he was in black skinny jeans and his fav white v neck tee and brown shoes. Then Carlos was the crazy one with dark hair and brown eyes his dad still scares to this day, he likes to always wear his helmet he was wearing dark wash jeans with a blue sweater and black sneakers. Logan was the voice of reason with his short black hair and green grey eyes he and I were the same height He was wearing jeans with a red white and black plaid shirt button the whole way up with black converses. Then me Jessica A.K.A. Jess with my dark brown hair with a blue dye strip that I just got two months and sharp hazel eyes one look that could kill. I was wearing dark wash jeans with green converse all stars with a black t-shirt and winter jacket.

"Now you Guys promise to called me when you got there and text me." I said.

"Of Course we will Jess" Logan said hugging me once again. Kendall always said that Logan and I we're a couple, we would never say anything about it.

"Give her a kiss Logan" Carlos teased.

"Guys stop picking on Him." I said.

"Jess and Logan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carlos Sang. Kendall and James were laughing as Logan and I were blushing.

"Come on Boys it's time to go or we will miss the plane!" Katie called.

"Go ahead Boys don't forget me, all right." I said.

"Of Course Jess" Kendall said, and the boys started to head off but Logan pulled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Be safe please." Logan said.

"I will Logan I promise," I said. "Get going before the plane lefts."

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR that is Nick's right not mine but I do own my Oc and Plot. Please tell me what you think but please be nice. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't any BTR that is Nick's rights not mine but I do own my Oc's. **_

_**Ch. 2 **_

I went back to the parking lot where my Mom was waiting in the family truck which was black.

"Thanks for picking me up Mom" I said.

"No problem Sweetheart." She said.

It was hard to believe the guys were now gone just two days ago we were running from the field hokey girl's team. I didn't really talk for the rest of the ride. My house was a two stories grey painted with a black roof top. I live right by a lake and woods went we finally reach home I was still quiet.

"Sweetheart I know you missed them but it be all right" Mom said.

As I jumped out of the car and slammed the door closed and walk and unlock the door and went inside. Home didn't feel like home without the Guys the house had an opened plan, with an oak staircase that lead upstairs the den was to the right and the dinner room was to the left with the kitchen in the back with my Mom office back there also. I head up to my room. My room was painted in blue with the ceiling covered in glow and dark stars. With my room I was able to have a queen size bed made of Cherry wood with white sheets with a grey cover with little blue snowflakes. I had the same wood for everything else include my desk and wardrobe. On top of my side table was an old photo of the Guys and me on the first snow fall. Kendall had hit me in the face with a snowball only to have me throw one back and get him the face. James was refusing to play because he didn't want to get his hair wet, so all of us threw about ten or eleven snowballs that him and Carlos took him down so he was more in snow we came back to my house were mom had all ready had made Cocoa. That was a good memory James wouldn't talk to us for a month. I closed my door and locked it, I turn on the ihome and started to play.

**(Go on Youtube and type in Aly & AJ - Shine)**

"Shine" by Aly and AJ as I sat on my bed and listed. "When I've gone too far  
When I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground  
Feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside  
For a simple piece of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet  
And when I feel afraid  
Feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow

You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you

_[Chorus]_  
You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose  
Turn right, turn left, turn the other way  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write the script to your own life  
You're the star, you're on tonight

And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile  
That's who you are, that's who you are

_[Chorus]_

I know the light, the light that guides  
I'll join the line that walks behind you  
You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you shine  
You shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine."

I fell into a deep sleep finally allowing the tears to slipped from my eyes.

_**Ok that ch.2 please tell me what you think but please be nice thank you. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR stuff that is Nick's right not mine but I do own my Oc **_

_**Ch.3**_

As I slept I was dreaming.

**Dream** All I could see was darkness and it was cold like outside that winter, I slowly open my eyes to see snow and trees it was nighttime. The sky was covered with clouds but the moon was dipping in and out of sight.

"Come!" I heard a ghostly voice called. I turned around to see pale teenagers that raised from 13 to 19 there were all beautiful.

"Come join us!" They all called.

"No!" I yelled.

"Join us" The lead teenagers said coming closer he was pale like the rest of them he had short black hair that was a style back in the 1700 hundreds, but his clothes were this century. He had on jeans with a red button down shirt with black sneakers; he was the same height as Kendall his eyes were dark grey almost black.

"Come on Jessica it's your destiny to join us" The guy said moving his hand to play with my hair. I slapped his hand away it was freezing cold.

"I will never join you" I growled.

"Come on Jessica join us you can have Logan for yourself forever" The guy said.

"Keep them out of this," I growled. "It isn't my destiny to join you"

"Then you left us no choice," The Guy growled then grabbed my neck and pick me up so my feet were hanging in air, I started to clawed that his hand and losing air fast. Pink and blue stars were started to come into view. "You're coming back the house and that final."

"No" I whisper out losing the fight to stay consciousness. **End of Dream.**

I woke with a start and gasp for air.

"It was only a dream and at that a nightmare," I said. I slowly got up and felt my neck. "Ouch," I whisper as I headed to the bathroom. I quickly turn on the light and headed towards the mirror the bathroom was normal. In the mirror my neck was cover in red bruises. "Oh my god" my eyes were pitch black, I scream and then I woke up for real, Mom came in.

"Sweetheart what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing Mom it was just a nightmare" I said.

"It's all right sweetheart," Mom said. "Let get some food in you."

"I'll be down in a few Mom," I said as she left I just sat on my bed thinking of my dream.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen still thinking, the kitchen was wood plated of dark oak with a black oven and a sliver sink and a black fridge. On table was a hot mug of cocoa in my fav mug was a Pirates of the Caribbean. "Thanks for the Cocoa Mom" I said.

"No problem sweetheart," Mom said putting a plate of eggs in front of me. "Now Eat."

"Ok Mom" I said. I wasn't hungry but I hungry anyway to keep Mom happy.

_**Ok that the end of chapter 3 tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR that is Nicks right not mine but I do own my oc's and plot. **_

_**Ch.4**_

The next day that school was one of the hardest days of my life. I walk into school in blue jeans with a black t-shirt with my fav blue converses on. As I walk to my locker I got shoulder by one of the other hockey player.

"Hey watch it" I growled.

"I'll watch who you tell to watch it" Tyler said.

Tyler had short red hair and brown eyes he was normal height with wide shoulder he hates me because I took his stop on the hockey team.

"Why should I" I growled out.

"I heard that you off the team." Tyler said.

"Why that?" I asked.

"Because you're a girl on a boy's team" Tyler growled back.

"You keep telling yourself that" I said slamming my locker shut and walked away.

I missed the Guys already and I was bored out of my mind, I headed to history. The teacher Mr. Larry was a man in his late fifty early sixty with snow white short curly hair and green eyes he was tall and thin, He was one of my fav teachers. I sat in the back of the room and lay my chin over my hands and listened to the subject of the day about WWII. Second period was Earth Science with Ms. Malone I hate this class I would stay in the back and sleep to ignore the bullies in the class it wasn't my fault I was smart. I headed to my three period I bump into some guy and landed on the ground.

"Oh sorry" I said looking up to see the boy from my nightmare.

"It's alright" The boy said. He looked the same way in my nightmare.

"Right," I said push myself up and started to walk pass him, he grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "Please let me go."

"I only want to say sorry for bumping into you," The boy said. "My Name is Daniel Wilson I'm new here."

"That nice," I said. "Now let me go." Daniel released my shoulder and I headed to Math my worst class and subject.

Logan had to help me but I still don't get it, the teacher was Mr. Collanes a young man in his late twenty early thirty with short brown hair and green eyes normal height but thin apart from his wide shoulder, I never listen to him I noticed that Daniel was watching me with a playful smirk on his face and also in his dark grey eyes.

"Pop Quiz time" Mr. Collanes said holding out a giant stack of papers most of the class groaned including me and whisper a few chose words. Thankfully no one heard it, of course the quiz was on stuff I didn't get or understand I did what I could but I knew I wasn't going to pass. I was barely alive went the period ended. I started towards my study hall period only to be grabbed at the wrist by Daniel.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked allowing a growl to slip.

"I was going to asked where English with Mr. Sage is." He asked.

"Go to the second floor and it's the first door on the right." I said.

"Thank you, Jess." Daniel said taking my hand and kissed it. I pulled my hand away.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You told me Jessica" Daniel said taking a step closer to me.

"I never told you my name" I growled out.

"Yes you did," Daniel said. "Till then my dear Jess."

He released my hand and walk away.

"What the hell?" I asked as I headed into the library and walk up to the second floor. The school was three stories of brick and metal, I was happy that are school had two floors of books. "I know I didn't say my name by him," I whisper to myself sitting that a table with my story book, I was able to think clearly. My cell phone went off thankfully no one was around. I quickly got up and walk to hide behind one the book case and pulled my phone out and flip it open it, it was flashing saying I had a new text I open it.

_"Jess we already missed you, Gustavo scare all of us apart from Kendall of course. I hope your safe and sound I got to go or Gustavo will kill me- Logan P.S. XO." _I hit the reply button and start with _"Gustavo scare me more than you guys now we got a new student name Daniel Wilson I don't trust him so thing is off with him but I hope you Guys are all safe and sound and keep it that way please got to go- Jess XOXOXOXO."_

I quickly hit the send button. I went back to my seat and waited for the period to end, the rest of the day I kept hiding from Daniel, I was almost lucky but he found by my locker.

"There you are Jess." Daniel said getting closer and closer to me till his chest was touching my back.

"Leave me alone," I growled and push him away he didn't move. "Move."

He grabbed my hands and places them to my sides and lean forward so we were eye to eye.

"Jess stop fighting me." He was leaning his lips enter an inch to mine.

_**Oh god what a cliffhanger tell what you think. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimers: I don't own any Big Time Rush that is Nick's rights not mine but I do own my OC's.**_

_**Ch.5 **_

As he lips went to meet mine.

"Wilson let Rhodes go" I heard Mr. Collanes voice yelled.

Daniel took a few steps back, I swore I saw Daniel eyes flashed all black.

"What are doing to Miss. Rhodes?" Mr. Collanes asked.

"Nothing Sir" Daniel said. "I like to think that way now the two of you go home now." Mr. Collanes said.

"Got it Mr. Collanes" I said walking away from the both of them. I pulled on headphones and started to blast Everyday by Bon Jovi

"I used to be the kind of guy  
Who'd never let you look inside  
I'd smile when I was crying  
I had nothing but a life to loose  
Thought I had a lot to proof  
In my life, there's no denying

Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way

I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday

Change, everybody's feeling strange  
Never gonna be the same  
Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning  
Life, learning how to live my life  
Learning how to pick my fights  
Take my shots while I'm still burning

Goodbye to all those rainy nights  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on

I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday

Hit the gas, take the wheel  
I've just made myself a deal  
There ain't nothing gonna get in my way  
Everyday

Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on

I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday

I, oh I, oh I, I'm gonna live my life everyday  
I (gonna touch the sky), oh I (spread these wings and fly), oh I  
I'm gonna live my life everyday"

I was walking home I normally walk home half way with one of the Guys but I didn't care walking home, I took a shortcut through the woods. The woods were quiet today to quiet I feel all the hair on the back on my neck stood up and I ran till I reach the rocky hill and stop my music and listen, there were no birds singing this was weird weirder than normal. I jump down from the hill and landed and ran through the rest of the wood and walked into my house using the back door.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" I called.

I didn't get anything I was use to it; I slammed the door shut after me. I put my bag on the chair and put on the kettle on and grabbing a mug I got a packet of green tea. Green tea always calm me down went I need it. I heard something I went to look Mom was picking up a group of book.

"Are you ok Mom?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart" Mom said as she pick up the twilight saga.

They was a knock on the door I went on the door on the outside were cops.

"Can I help you with some officer?" I asked.

"Yes Miss. Rhodes," The officer said. "Can I come in?"

"Can I see you badge Sir?" I asked. He handed me the shield its say "_Officer Frank Walters_" I handed the badge back. "Mom they is a Cop that door. Sorry I didn't trust you that first no one can be safe now a day."

"It's alright Miss. Rhodes," Officer Frank said. "Do you know Mr. Collanes?"

"Yes he's my math teacher Sir" I said back.

"Well he was found dead today his afternoon" Officer Frank said.

"What?" I asked speechless.

"Yes he was found dead in his home later this day." Officer Frank said.

"What's was the cause of death can I asked?" I asked.

"Blood lose," Officer Frank said.

"His body was completely drained from blood."

"So did you have a leads?" I asked.

"That why I'm here," Officer Frank said. "I found out that you were one of the last people to see him alive."

"Yes he was breaking Daniel Wilson off me." I said.

"Do you know if anyone more wanted to hurt or even kill Mr. Collanes?" Officer Frank asked.

"No, not anyone that I could think off to be honest." I answer.

"Thank you for your help Miss. Rhodes," Officer Frank said. "If you can think of anything else please call me."

He handed me a card with his number.

"Thanks I will" I said.

I closed the door that once and took a deep breath, and pulled out my phone and text Logan.

"_Important, Mr. Collanes has been murder. I freaking out right now the reason why is I was one of the last people to see him alive the other people was Daniel. Jess" _I hit send that once_. _I went back into the den where mom was watching T.V.

"So you heard then?" She asked.

"Yes Mom I have I'm freaking out right now" I said. "Mom I'm scared out of my mind."

"Oh, Sweetheart It's alright" Mom coed hugging me I push her away.

"Mom I'm going up to my room and get some sleep." I said heading up.

"Sure sweetheart just be safe alright!" Mom called.

_**???Pov**_

"She's not going to allow the change" Daniel voice said through the darkness.

"Daniel we need for the Girl to say yes" A young male voice said through the darkness.

"Be quiet Bill" An elderly voice called. "But Father" Bill voice call.

"No butts Bill now be quiet, Daniel please continued." The Elderly voice said.

"Thank you Father" Daniel said. "As I was saying Jessica will not go through it Father."

"Why that Daniel?" A higher pitch voice asked. "I want my older Sister now."

"Sh. Catherine" the elderly voice said.

"Because her heart belong to another" Daniel said.

"What is his name?" The elderly voice asked.

"His name is Logan Mitchell" Daniel said.

"Then just bring her to the house!" a deeper voice called.

"Lee be quiet," the elderly voice growled. "You know that the girl needs to come willing not by force."

"Whatever Father" Lee said.

"Daniel we need her fall in love with You" The Elderly said.

"I will Father" Daniel said.

_**Ok this is the end of Chapter 5 please tell what you think but be kind alright thank you. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush that is Nicks right but I do own my oc's _**

**_Ch.6 _**

**_Third P.O.V._**

As Jess fell on to her bed and pass out. She didn't realize she was being watch.

"I don't understand what Daniel sees in her" a deep voice said. He had short black hair and brown eyes he was tall and thin, he was claded in dark wash jeans with a black wife beater, and black combat boots he was leaning on her widow watching her sleep, she turn in her sleep so she was on her back breathing in deep and evenly. "If only she didn't have that blue strip" He said still watching her.

"Lee want are you doing?" Catherine child pitch voice asked.

"Nothing Kitty" Lee said turning back to see Catherine. With her long curly blond hair and dark emerald green eyes, being child size and thin she look like an angel she just need the wings and she would be perfect.

"You're watching your new older sister Lee" Catherine said.

"Clam down I'm allow to watch are older sister Kitty," Lee said back as Jess's breath became sallow and short. "Let's go she waking up." Lee jump from widow and land like a cat they both disappeared into the darkness.

_**Jess P.O.V. **_

As I can too I was on my back looking up to see my ceiling, I didn't go to school the next day I hid under my covers as my phone went off. I jump up and crashed on the floor.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing my butt. "Hullo" I said.

"Jess its Logan so is it trues that Mr. Collanes was killed." Logan said.

"Yea Logan its true he was killed drain of all his blood, I'm freaking out" I said curly back into my covers.

"So why aren't you in school right now?" Logan asked.

"Staying home today" I muttered.

"I knew something was going to happened went we left." Logan said.

I could hear in the background I could hear Carlos, James and Kendall were yelling.

"Tell the idiot to shut up behind you" I said laughing.

"They talking about Mr. Collanes" Logan said.

"Logan gives me the phone now!" I heard Kendall yelled.

"No it's my own cell!" Logan yelled back.

"I got it!" Carlos yelled.

As I got noise, Kendall was holding the phone now.

"Jess what wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Jess I know you're lying," Kendall said. "Now talk."

"I was one of the last people to see Mr. Collanes alive" I said.

"Oh, Jess you'll be fine" I heard James said.

"Thanks" I said pushing myself move into my covers

"Guys we have to go or Gustavo will killed us" Carlos yelled.

"Later guys" I said.

"Later Jess be safe now for us alright" Kendall said.

"I will" I said hanging up and falling back to sleep.

**Dream **

I was in the forest again but this time I was surrounded by a Daniel and people just like him.

"Jess run!" I heard Logan yell I look that sound only to see the Guys be held with their necks showing.

"Shut up you little blood bag" The boy who was holding Logan growled. He had short red hair with dark brown eyes he look like a twelve year old, he was wearing dark jeans with a dark green t-shirt he was bare foot. They was a little girl holding James down on the ground she had long curly blond hair and dark emerald green eyes she was little she was wearing a long grey skirt with a pink blouse and she too was bare foot. Carlos was being held by a boy that look are age with he had short black hair and brown eyes he was tall and thin he was wearing black pants that look like silk with a china's style shirt and no shoes. Than Kendall was being held by an older man with greying black hair with dark grey eyes he was taller than Kendall and that was shocking he was wearing a dark suit and no shoes like the others. I knew Daniel was behind me.

"Join us Jessica and they will be allowed to live," Daniel whispers in my ear. I turn and went to punch him he grabbed my wrist and forced me down on to my knees, I let out a whimper as he grab my face I saw that he was wearing a weird outfit and no shoes. "You will say that you will join us." Daniel said.

"I….I'll ….will never join us!" I yelled punching him with my other hand he was push back.

"Go Jess" I heard Kendall whisper.

"Daniel!" The little girl screamed releasing her hold on James and ran that me.

"Jess move!" James yelled. I froze as the girl jump on me, I woke up

**End Dream **

I woke up in a cold sweat my phone went off I quickly grabbed it and it flashed Kendall I flipped it open.

"Yes Kendall" I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yea I guess." I said.

"Did you have any weird dreams earlier?" Kendall asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tell me about it please Jess" Kendall said.

"Fine" I said.

After example the dream.

"That freaking creepy" Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The four of us had the same dream and that's makes five now with you" Kendall said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure Jess," Kendall said. "Jess I want you stay away from that Daniel kid."

"I'll try Kendall" I said.

"Kendall give me the phone I want to talked to Jess" I heard Logan said.

"Here you go Lover boy Your Princess" Kendall said to the phone causing me to laugh so hard I was couching.

"Hello Lover boy" I said laughing.

"Hello my dear Princess" Logan said I could hear Kendall losing it behind him.

"I miss you Logan I boring without you" I said.

"Jess I be back went I can I promise you that and so much more," Logan said. "I got to go or Kendall will kill me good night my fair princess sweet dreams"

"Night Lover boy sweet dream," I said feeling my eyes starting too slipped down.

"Tell the guys I send my love and to Katie and Kendall Mom."

"Will do" Logan said hanging up.

I fell into another deep sleep smiling in my sleep because of the dream.

**Dream **

This time I was in a huge ballroom the place was decorated in slivers and gold's it was beautiful. I fell someone tap my shoulder I turn to see Logan in a suit; I blushed trying to hide it which fail. Logan only smiled and pushed my face up to see.

"You're so beautiful Jess" Logan said slowly kissing me. I lost it that once I attack his lips he snaked his arms around my waist, I put around his neck playing with his hair he smiled in the kiss. I could stay here forever but the need for air broke that up he put his forehead on mine I kept my eyes with his.

"Logan I love you" I whisper.

"Jess I love you the same way for now and forever," Logan said. "May I have this dance my Princess?"

"Logan I'm not ready for a dance." I said.

"Of course you are," Logan said. "You're in a beautiful purple dress look."

He put me in front of a floor length mirror. He was right I was in a floor length dark purple dress.

"It's beautiful" I whisper.

"Just like you Jess," Logan said dancing with me."It's time for you wake up my Princess till then." He kiss me once more and twist me away.

**End Dream **

I woke up a red blush across my face and I smiled.

_**Ok this is end of ch.6 tell me what you think but please be kind thanks. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Big Time Rush that Nick's and other people's rights not mine, but I do own my oc's and polt happening in this story only. **_

_**Ch. 7**_

Over the next few weeks I was able to hide from Daniel, my mom went more into herself, and I didn't know what was wrong mainly because every time I asked her about it she wouldn't answer anything. As I came home one day from school I knew something was wrong I ran right up to the door, the door was opened and I saw blood and smell the metal smelt.

"Mom!" I called slowly walking in. I kept looking for her, and finally saw her, she was in a pool of her own blood, and her lifeless eyes were watching me. I screamed louder than I through, and pulled out my phone, hands shaking and dialed 911.

"Operation what your crisis?" The operation asked.

"My….Mom…. has…be...been…ki…killed…"I whisper out.

"Dear what is your address?" The Operation asked.

"218 Willow Street." I said.

"I will stay on the line with you till the police arrived." The Operation said.

"Thanks Miss." I said keeping a hold on the phone. I went back outside and stay they till the cops came.

"Are you one you called 911?" The lead cop asked.

"Yea that me" I said looking up to see Officer Frank and his partner, A woman in her late twenty early thirty she had long blond hair that was pulled into a tight bun her eyes were brown normal height, they were both wearing normal outfit. "

Jess what happened?" Office Frank asked. "My….M…Mom was…Killed" I cry out tears dropping my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear but do you know how this happened?" The female officer asked.

"I have no idea Officer to be honest" I said looking up.

"You found the body?" The female officer asked.

"Yes I found the body Officer," I whisper out. "I really don't want to talk about it anymore can we please stop."

"Of course dear" The female Officer said.

"Jess who have to come down to the station" Officer Frank said.

"Yea sure" I muttered out.

Slowly pushing myself up from the front step and follow Officer Frank to the cop car, my brain was on slow mood, my phone went off playing "Do Ya" by McFly. I open it that once.

"Hi." I said I knew my crying was coming through the phone.

"What wrong Jess?" I heard Logan asked.

"My Mom is …de…dead" I cry out.

All in here was quiet for a good few minutes.

"Jess are you...…alright?" Logan asked.

"I don't know Logan" I whisper feeling the tears starting too slipped out.

"Hold on Jess" Logan said and yelled something.

"Jess, its Kendall did you call the cops?" He asked.

"Yes I'm on my way to the station right now" I said.

"Good" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry Jess but we need you turn your phone off" Officer Frank said as we stop in front of the station.

The station was red brick building with long curved widows.

"Kendall I have to go Cop rules sorry" I said.

"Please be safe Jess, alright" Kendall said.

"I will be Kendall I promise you that." I said hanging up the phone.

Officer Frank opened the door for me, "Thanks."

"No problem Jess," Officer Frank said.

As I follow him into the station inside, the insides remind me of a TV's set. "You can sit here" He said pointing to a wooded chair, I sat and stared into space.

"Are you alright Miss.?" I heard a cop asked me. He had short brown hair and brown hair, tall and thin like a tree.

"I think so Sir" I said.

"I got it Mark" Officer Frank said as he sat behind the metal desk. "So what happened?"

"I have no idea to be honest Sir," I said. "I was walking home and I felt like something was wrong and I ran inside they she was dead on the ground in a pool of her own blood." I cry.

"It's alright Jess." Officer Frank said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your Mother?" Officer Frank asked.

"No one that I can think of," I said. "Everyone loves her that I could think of."

"It's alright Jess," Officer Frank said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No" I said crying again.

"It's alright Jess," Officer Frank said. "We will find something then."

"Thanks" I said.

"Why don't you stay here was a few minutes and we will think of something," Officer Frank said getting up. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," I said. "I'm not really into drink anything it might come back up."

"It's alright Jess." Officer Frank said.

"May I go and used the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes of course," Officer Frank said. "Just go back the way you came and turn the left and its there."

"Thanks," I said standing up and heading the way he direction. I felt someone was watching me, the hair on my neck stood up. "Hello."

No response, I took a deep breath and kept walking to the bathroom. The bathroom was white and black ties with about five stalls and five pure white sinks, I went up the mirror that hang over the sinks my eyes were red from crying. I shut my eyes and I saw Mom die eyes watching me back, my eyes shot open and felt more tears slipping out.

"Jess are you ok in there?" I heard Officer Frank asked.

"Yes," I said. I slowly walk back out, to see Officer Frank waiting and smiling. I didn't like it that once. "What's up?"

"Your Mom said in her will that Ms. Knight is your guardian if anything happened to her," Officer Frank said. "I just got off the phone with her and she said she coming back to pick you up."

"That's great" I said smiling.

"She's be here by tomorrow night till then you have to stay in a safe house with a officer for the night" Officer Frank said.

"I was wondering if I could pack something back that home." I asked. "

I know I shouldn't do this but I let you" Officer Frank said.

"Thank you Officer Frank" I said smiling.

"Let's good now," Officer Frank said. "I think the lab team is back in the lab."

I follow him to his car I stay quiet through the ride.

"Where here" Officer Frank said, waking me off my zoning out.

We in front of my once home there was a yellow crime scene tape on the door, I felt like I was going to punk. I took a deep breath

"I can do this," I whisper. "Mom would want me to stay strong."

Officer Frank went up the door and unlocked the door, and let me inside the blood was still there. I look at something else.

"You should head upstairs," Officer Frank said. "And quickly."

I quickly ran up to my room, and grab my huge duffle bag and start to pack my clothes t-shirt, shorts, etc. I then grabbed the photo and push it in.

"Jess time up" Officer Frank said. "Time to go."

I quickly ran back down stairs to where Officer Frank was waiting, and we headed to the safe house. Knowing that tomorrow I would be seeing the Guys, and everyone else.

_**This a time lapse (Get over it) **_

The evening had finally arrived; I had been waiting for Kendall Mom. I heard a car pulled in, my ears heard it that once.

"Are sure Mom that Jess is here?" I heard Katie asked.

"That's what the Officer told me Katie" I heard her mom said back.

I jump up that once and let the Officer Frank open the door and allow them both inside, Katie saw me and ran that me and attack me into a hug.

"Hey Katie" I said.

"Jess I'm so sorry" Kendall mom said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said feeling the tears were coming out.

_**This is a time lapse (Get over it) **_

We had finally arrived to the Palm Woods, Reginald Bitters the manager was a slightly overweight men with short slick back black hair and glasses nearly saw me but I slipped away into the elevator with Kendall Mom and Katie as we made to the apartment, I could hear yelling.

"Let me guess the Guys are waiting to scare me" I said smirking.

"To be honest I had no idea" Kendall mom said

I smirked as we enter the apartment, the guys were nowhere in sight.

"Mm, I wonder were those idiots are?" I asked out loud.

Katie had a smirked on her face as I say it.

"Dog Piled!" I heard Guys yelled and I got sent to the ground causing me to laugh till I had tears coming out.

"I need air" I gasped out, they pulled themselves off me. Logan offered me a hand up; he pulled me up into a tight hug.

"Aw!" The Guys shouted causing me to laugh more.

"Come on Jess were show were to put your stuff" Kendall said as Carlos and James pulled us apart.

I shifted my duffle bag and follow Kendall to a room that was painted dark blue with metal furniture. I drop the bag on the floor next to the bed, and popped down and took a deep breath and saw Mom dead eyes watching me again.

"I'm sorry Mom" I whisper low under my breath.

I heard the bed dip a little and look up to see Logan and Carlos on one side with Kendall and James on the other side.

"It's alright Jess" Logan said letting me lay my head on his shoulder feeling the tears coming.

"The Cops will catch you did it" Kendall said.

I was giving a tight group hug, Logan stay back as the others left the room.

"Jess," Logan started. "I sorry for what happened, I wish-" I cut him off by kissing him; I felt his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. My own went around his neck, we pulled apart for air and rested are forehead against each other's. "God Jess I love you."

"You're a better kisser Logan," I said smirking. "I love you."

He smiled a gentle smiled and kissed me once more.

**Daniel P.O.V. **

Finding out that Jess went to Los Angeles, but that wouldn't stop me she was my love not this Logan Mitchell love.

"But Daniel its Suicide going there now," Catherine said, "She portably already told them about you."

"I don't care Catherine!" I shouted. "I lose my Jess too many times and I will not lose her this time."

"It's lost cause Daniel," Lee said. "She won't go with you."

"I'll take her by forced then" I said back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Lee said walking away with Catherine closed on his heels.

_**Ok That all for now, tell me what you think but please be kind and or nice thanks. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.8 

Jess P.O.V.

As we finally pulled away, the rest of the guys came in.

"Aw!" Carlos cooed.

"Hey love birds!" Kendall yelled.

"It's time for Dinner!" Kendall Mom called.

"Let's go" I said pushing myself up and dragged Logan with me.

The Guys follow us, and sat that the dinner table.

"Like you could talk Kendall," Logan said. "If I could remember correctly you like Jo."

"Who's Jo?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No one." Kendall said.

"Kendall like she a lot." Katie said.

"Katie!" Kendall said growling a little.

I started to laugh, causing Kendall to blush a little.

I started to laugh more and more till tears were slipping out.

"Jess," Logan said. "Leave him be."

"Oh, fine" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Tonight were having tacos" Kendall mom said.

"Sweet!" Carlos yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and smirked, and followed Carlos happy about having tacos. That the end of Dinner I offered to the clean up, of course Kendall Mom wouldn't let me.

"I think Jess you need to a good night sleep" Katie said.

"I'm fine Katie" I said hiding a yawn.

"You're lying" Kendall said.

We had been watching TV; I lay my head on Logan Shoulder and hid another yawn.

"I'm not tired" I said sleepy, my eyes didn't listen.

I fell asleep on Logan shoulder feeling safe for once.

**Dream **

I was ninety percent sure I was dreaming, I was on a darken stage, then a spotlight shine on me. I put my hand to my forehead to block the light; someone was walking up behind me.

"Hello?" I asked turning around and saw no one.

No one response, the person continued to walk up behind me till I could feel their hands snaking around my waist and pulled me up. I started to fight back swinging my legs trying to kick they legs. "Let me go!"

"Not happening Jess" Daniel voice rang out, I started to fight more and kicked the family jewels area.

He drops me and I took off running, I reached one of the wings only to find a brick wall.

"There's no way out Jess," Daniel said. "Just give in and allow the change to happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked growling.

"You don't know?" Daniel asked looking surprise.

"Like I would know" I growled.

"You mean that you don't know what I'm talking about?" Daniel asked as he circles me.

I threw a punch he caught it, and forced me down my knees. His face got closer to mine, as he was close I spit right into his eye. He threw me back and I crashed into the wall, I muttered a few curses. I look up and saw his face more his mouth they were fangs like vampires in the old black and white movie had.

"You will join me in Immortality my love" Daniel said his voice was deeper and darker.

"Fat change!" I yelled slowly pushing myself up, I saw my change to get off the stage and I took it.

I ran to the edge and jump out not caring if I crashed to the ground, I landed and kept running, the dream shift and I found myself back home in Minnesota. I came to sudden stop. "Hello is one here?" I called. I got no response, but the hair on the back of my neck stood up I look a deep breath and smelt blood and a lot of it. I follow the smelt then saw them, Carlos, James, and Kendall were die and tied to chairs, Logan was still alive yelling that me through a cloth gag. I ran to him and pulled the gag down, so Logan could talk.

"Jess get out of here," Logan said. "He after you he keep saying you're his soul mate."

"You mean Daniel," I said. "I won't leave you Logan."

"Jess go," Logan try to reason.

"No Logan I won't lose you." I reason back.

"Jess behind you." Logan whisper as I got gave from the back and throw in a wall.

"It's time you join your friends." Daniel said getting closer to Logan's neck.

"No!" I yelled.

End Dream 

I felt myself being shaking.

"It's only a nightmare Jess." I heard Logan voice.

"No let Logan live please!" I yelled.

"Jess wake up." Logan voice came through.

My eyes shoot open and I tackle Logan in a tight hug, refusing to let him go.

"I dreamt that the Guys were killed and Daniel was about to kill you." I whisper.

"It was just a bad dream Jess," Logan whisper pulling me closer and let rest my head in his chest. "You should go back to sleep Jess." Logan started too pulled away but I held on.

"Stay please." I whisper. Logan gave me that smile.

"Fine." Logan whisper.

I felt safe for the rest of the night and had no nightmare, the morning can they was a knock on the door.

"Jess Get up!" I heard Kendall called.

I try to move but couldn't I was pulled to a stop, I looked and saw Logan still sleeping body next to me with his arms tightly around my waist.

"Don't get up." He whisper.

"We have to Logan." I whisper kissing his cheek.

He finally let go of my waist, I pop out of the bed and walked into the kitchen.

This is a time lapse (Get over it) 

The Guys headed off to Rocque Records, while Katie, Kendall Mom and Me went to get in a commercial, which was proving harder than normal were going for a cat food one. I had on a pair of dark jeans and a black fit tee and converses.

"You're be fine Jess." Katie said.

I was trying to get this part so I could into the palm wood school.

"Thanks Katie." I said.

"Jessica Rhodes?" The assistant called.

"Good luck." Mrs. Knight Whisper.

"Thanks." I whisper back, I stood up and follow the assistant into the other room were the director was waiting. He was a very portly man with short unruly brown hair and green eyes. He was in jeans and brown cowboy boots, with a plaid button up shirt.

"Your Jessica then?" The director said.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Alright then I need to go through the script then act it out ok." The director said.  
"Sure," I said. "I could never get fluffy to eat but now with this," I bought up a can of cat food. "She won't stop eating."

"Ok that was great," The director said. "You're in."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Really." The director said.

"Thank you so much." I said smiling.

I was allowed to leave to find Katie and Mrs. Knight waiting.

"Well?" Katie asked.

"I got it." I whisper.

"That mean you can go to the palm woods now." Katie said.

We had back to the palm woods, were I find meet Mr. Bitters.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Jessica Rhodes," I said. "I would like to go to the Palm woods school please."

"I think not," Mr. Bitters said. "See that you don't live here."

"Oh, she does live here," Mrs. Knight said coming to my rescue. "She in 2J."

"Oh, does she work in commercials, movies, or music?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"I work in commercials." I said back.

"Alright then," Mr. Bitters said. "But I'm watching you."

I raised an eyebrow, but let Mrs. Knight dragged me away back to the apartment.

"I can't stand that man." I muttered.

"We know but just keep quiet by him and you're be safe." Katie said as we were watching TV.

The door was open a giant metal blue box came in saying super party fun box, with one guys pushing it in they both open it and the guys came flying out.

"I can't believe we fell for it" Kendall said.

"Katie are you ready to good?" Mrs. Knight asked. "I'm taking Katie for a day trip."

"Were going to Vegas!" Katie yelled.

"San Diego" Mrs. Knight said.

"But I got to drive" Katie said shaking the keys.

I smirked, as Mrs. Knight took the keys.

"Hey Mom would you mind if-" Kendall started but was cut off.

"No Parties, it's a palm wood rule," Mrs. Knight said. "And if we get another strike Bitters will kick us out remember."

They had a flashback

"Right." They all said.

"Did he have to put them on our door?" Katie asked.

We nodded at that, and Katie walked out.

"Be good," Mrs. Knight said. "I Mean it. Jess watched them."

We waved as they left.

"Well did you get into the Palm woods school?" Logan popping down next to me.

"I'm in" I said.

"That's great," James said. "But we had to throw a party, were teenagers if we don't party we could die."

"We can't party that the palm woods, but there nothing about having a get to together" Kendall said.

"Or a social gathering" Logan said.

"Social gathering!" Carlos and James chatted.

"James, Carlos, and Jess you third transform 2J into a cool club atmosphere," Kendall said. "And get some snacks and soda's y"

They drop and pop back up with chips and sodas.

"And we keep the guest list short say three people each," Logan said. "Which is not a party but a get to together."

"Get to together!" Carlos and James started to chatted again.

"And I'm going to the pool and find Jo and invited her, I kind a have got a thing for her." Kendall said and then left.

"He like her" I said.

"I think everyone know that" Logan said.

I quickly started to help getting the apartment ready for the social gathering; I started too headed back into my room to hide, James noticed and grabbed me who was a snow leopard coat with black pants, while Carlos was a similar getup but a Jaguar coat. Logan just put on a black jacket over his black and white shirt, and Kendall just changes his shirt and jacket.

"Were do you think you're going Jess?" He asked.

"To get ready" I said lying through my teeth.

"You're lying Jess!" Carlos called.

"No it not" I said back.

"Logan!" James called

"Yes!" Logan called.

"Get your girlfriend to dress in something nice!" James yelled.

"James stop it!" I yelled.

"Go change into something nice!" Carlos said as James pushed me into my room then Logan was throw in.

"Guys let us out!" Logan yelled punching on the door.

"Fine," Carlos said "But Jess has to change."

The door open and Logan was pulled out and the door was re shut, then I heard the lock.

"Hey! Let me out!" I yelled.

"Get change!" Carlos yelled back.

"Jess just changes your shirt and you're be fine!" Kendall called.

"Fine!" I yelled.

Looking through my bag and found a grey tee saying "Best friends rock" with a hamburger and Fries rocking out, I quickly change and re hit the door. "Guys let me out!" The door opens to shown Logan's face.

"You look great Jess." Logan said causing me to blush.

The bell went off meaning the party was starting. Carlos and Logan went and open the door.

"Welcome to the get together!" Carlos said. "Snacks on the left and dances floor in front of you and good times all around."

"Hey," I heard a girl said she had long black hair and brown eyes she was normal height with a dark color dress with dark leggings. "Where James?" Logan pointed by the snacks and she was off.

"And you can find Kendall that way." Carlos said pointing the way to the V.I.P. area.

The girl had blond hair that reach a little long then her shoulders and hazel eyes she had a multicolor plaid dress and the similar leggings. They finally closed the door and Carlos went off that once to dance, I started that once to laughed, as Logan came over to me and smiled.

"What are you laughing that?" He asked.

"Carlos dancing" I said.

"Come on let's get the pizza bagels out." Logan said dragging me I allow him to drag me away.

"The girl with the dark hair is?" I asked.

"Camille" Logan said.

"I like her," I said spinning in the chair. "The blond is Jo."

"Yup" Logan said.

The bell went off again, and James went flying to it.

"Guitar Dude!" James yelled and made room to letting him and two girls to past, and closed the door.

"Everyone here, let's social gather!"James nearly scream and went back to the party floor, and started to laughed, Logan hide a laughed. I watched as Camille started to flirt with James, the door was push open a tall blond girl with green eyes she was blue halter dress that was short with a white jacket.

"I'll be right back Jess," Logan said. "Do me a favor and put in some pizza's bites?"

"Yea sure," I said. "And who's the blond that the door?"

"I'll tell you later" Logan said

He walk over in shock, she said something and threw her coat somewhere and drag him away. The door went off again getting James and Carlos to run and open the door that let more people in. I just move out of the way, Kendall's V.I.P. area became part of the dance floor.

"Oh, this is bad" The guys muttered

"It was some post to be a small gathering and now it a party that gets us kicked out of the palm woods!" Kendall yelled. Then two Russian acrobats came in. "You have Russian acrobats in your contacts list?"

"I'm a people person!" Carlos yelled.

"Emergency plan meeting," Kendall said right as I came over with some soda. "I'm going to get my date you doesn't like hockey," Carlos, James and I slipped out the soda. "I know right and go downstairs and keep an eye on Bitters and keep him from giving us are three stick, while you guys get rid of this party." Kendall then left.

"Right, on it" Carlos and James said.

"We can't stop this great party like this." James said.

"We were be party killers!" Carlos said.

"Guys we need to this" I try to reason.

"Teenagers should not have to decide this" James said. Logan then pop out of the crowd, gasping.

"What wrong Logan?" I asked.

"Mercedes" He simply said.

"You mean the blond?" I asked.

"Yes" Logan whisper.

"Go dance with Jess" Carlos said pushing me into Logan,

I trip and landed in Logan's chest, I blush as I look up Logan had the same blush. I heard James's phone go off, he pulled it out and click it on,

"Hello" James said. "Were working on it! I can't hear you."

As James, and Carlos were dancing.

"You're Jess aren't you?" I heard a girl's voice, I turn to see Camille.

"Yea that's me" I said smiling.

"So you're really close friends with the boys aren't you?" She asked.

"Yea we grew up together" I said.

"Alright, Everyone down to the pool!" James and Carlos yelled.

We headed down to the pool, the party went crazier, and I stood back and watched. Logan came over.

"Come dance with me" He whispers.

"Why so Mercedes will dump you?" I asked.

"Wait you know?" Logan asked.

"I noticed it Logan" I said.

"Mercedes is Griffin daughter," Logan reason. "Griffin's is Gustavo's boss."

"Fine I'll dance with you" I said winking,

Letting Logan pulled me on to the dance floor, getting me to dance. Remind of my dream, Logan gave a look.

"What wrong?" Logan asked

"Nothing" I said as he twisted me.

"Mercedes is coming get ready" Logan whisper.

"Who are you?" I heard Mercedes asked me. I turn to face her, and smirked.

"I'm Jess" I simply said.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" She ordered.

"No" I simply said again.

She pushed me closer to the pool, but I held my ground.

"I'll say it once again step away from my boyfriend!" Mercedes growled.

"Look Mercedes I know that the boys only dated you because they thought you were the person who would pick they Cd" I said smirking.

She growled I could hear it and push me into the pool. I pushed myself up and shook my head getting the water off my face.

"Were over Logan!" I caught the ending of Mercedes speech and she huffed and walks away.

I swam towards Logan who was waiting with huge white towel. Logan offered his hand I grabbed it and slowly push myself up, I slipped but Logan had a better grip and pulled me all the way up and out of the pool.

"Here," Logan said put the towel over my shoulders. "Come on." He helps me over the fire pit and sat next to me.

Mercedes came over with an angry look on her face. "I hope your happy Logan!" She growled. "My heart is shatter and I will never love again," She saw Guitar dude. "Hey you're cute, you're my new boyfriend."

"Cool" He said and got dragged away.

"I felt sorry that guy" I muttered laying my head on his shoulder.

He laid his head on mine, and started too laughed.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing" Logan whisper.

"No what?" I asked.

"It's that you stood up to Mercedes and live," Logan said. "Jess I have a question for you?" He became serious.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Jess will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked. I didn't talk for a few second, "You don't have to be if you don't want-"

I threw my lips on his and kiss him, I pulled my lips away.

"Does that answer your question?" I laughed.

"Yes its does." Logan laughed and reclaims my lips with his.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of BTR that's nicks right's not mine, but I do own my Oc's._**

**_Ch.9 _**

It's had been a week since the party, and the whole girlfriend, boyfriend thing was still new to me. Of course the guys decide to do an insane race, I was clapped in brown capris and a blue graphic t-shirt with black converses; I pulled my hair into a low ponytail.

"Ok the first ran around the palm woods and ring the bell on the front desk win the palm woods 500 invited, all terrain races Classical!" Kendall yelled.

Kendall was in black sweat pants and a white and blue mid elbows and black white sneakers. James was in grey sweat pants with a blue shirt, white sneakers, and a sliver headband.

"And the super champion of the world!" James yelled.

"And wins the Palm wood 500 world cup." Katie said holding up a sliver homemade trophy Katie was in brown long shorts and a little orange tee with her hair down and purple hairclip with sneakers.

"That will be mine!" Logan and Carlos both yelled.

Logan was in a grey tee and black sweatpants and black sneakers, while Carlos was in black and white sweat pants and a grey tank up and a green and white strip jacket, with black shoes this black helmet was on. "No it's mine!" They both said pushing each others.

I just smirked that they yell.

"You know Logan it's doesn't matter if you win or lose you still have me." I said flirting getting Logan to blush.

"On your mark!" Katie called .

"Get Set!" I called.

We Open the door and."Go!" Katie and I yelled and they were off.

We just laugh and headed to the entered hall, and wait Mr. Bitters came us a weird look. They came running and nearly destroy the front's desk and went flying over it, we laughed a little and they pop up covered in stuff, they look that the two of us. "And the Winner is Carlos!" Katie yelled. Carlos started to go insane while the rest of the guys got mad.

Carlos hoped over desk and grabbed the trophy and kiss it. I just laughed, Mr. Bitters popped up

"You will all pay for it!" He yelled.

Katie and I were left alone knowing that Bitters would deal with us later. We quickly disappeared to apartment.

Went the guys came back Carlos was missing. James was in grey jeans and a black graphic tee with black sneakers, Kendall was in grey long-sleeved with a blue under shirt with black jeans and sneakers. While Logan had on black and green strips v neck long-sleeved and grey jeans with black sneakers.

"Were Carlos?" I asked not looking up from the book I was reading. "The Hunger Games" By Suzanne Collins___. _

_"__We have to pay back all the money we own _Gustavo." Logan said as him, James, and Kendall sat and stated to look for job. They started to disagree with each other. I chose to pull out my iPod and started to blast linkin park. After a half hour of them looking for jobs they left.

"Finally some peace and quiet." I muttered getting up and stretching.

I quickly headed into my room and locked the door, I took Logan red laptop. I need to look something up, something was bugging me. I pulled up Google and type in Daniel Wilson and hit search they were all of hits. I kept searching till I found a census that went all the way back to the 1700's, I started to read and found the Daniel Wilson they was a perfect describe of him that match Daniel perfect and this Daniel disappeared. I then started to look up about Vampires.

"He's a vamp's." I muttered.

**_This is a time lapse (Get over it) _**

Went dinner came, I didn't really eat anything the guys noticed.

"What wrong Jess?" Logan asked.

"It's nothing," I muttered watching TV. "I'm being honest."

"Jess tells us now!" Kendall ordered.

"No it's nothing." I said still looking that TV.

"Jess." Carlos started; I stood up and started to walk to the door.

"If you need me I'll be on the roof." I said leaving the apartment and headed to the roof, I need to think and hoping to find the right words.

I finally reach the roof, and took a deep breath of air and started to hype "Sweet Child O' Mine" By Guns and Roses. Mom was huge fan and would sing it to me as a lullaby. I stay up there thinking for awhile and watching the stars. The door to the roof open and Logan pop his head out.

"Jess what's wrong?" He asked placing an arm on my shoulder.

"It's was about the dream," I whisper leaning my head on Logan's shoulder. "The guys need to know Logan."

"Then why not just tell them." Logan tries to reason.

"There was more to the dream then I let you know Logan." I whisper seeing Daniel Vamp's teeth again.

"Let's just tell them." Logan whisper kissing my temple.

"Fine, but I don't like it." I muttered.

I let Logan lead me back down stairs, to the apartment. I sat on the couch, controlling my breathing. "Jess tell them." Logan said holding my hand.

"Lately I had been getting horrible nightmare," I said. "Just a week ago I had another one this time, I was a stage and Daniel was there."

"What and you didn't tell us?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't want any of you to worry." I said.

"What else happened?" James asked, trying to keep Kendall from killing me.

"I fought back of course and I ran, and jump off the stage," I said. "The dream shift and I found myself back home the hair on the back of my neck stand up, I smelt blood so I follow it and follow it and I saw-" Tears were fighting to come out and let them. Logan started to rub my back in small circle.

"Tell them Jess," Logan whispers. "The sooner you tell them the better."

"I can't." I whisper.

"Come on Jess." James said.

"I saw you Guys tied to chairs and d...de…dead." I whisper out the tears were coming out more.

"It's alright Jess." Logan whisper again using his other hand to wipe the tears away.

"It's was just a dream Jess." Kendall said.

"It didn't feel like one," I said. "In the nightmare you guys had huge holes with bit of blood coming out."

"You think he was a vampire." Kendall said.

"I think so," I said. "I did some looking and its makes scent."

"Jess we don't know if you're telling the truth." Kendall started.

"You guys know I don't lie." I said.

"We know Jess but were just worry," Carlos said. "You have been watching a lot of Vampire movies."

"You know I hate most Vamp movies Carlos!" I called.

"We know that Jess." Kendall said.

"If you need me I'm going to bed." I said getting up and slammed the door.

The next morning, the guys look like hadn't got a lot of sleep. I was in pair of olive green short a black linkin park tee, with black converses.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Jess," Kendall said. "We had a similar nightmare."

"So you believe me?" I asked.

"Yea I guess so." Kendall said seating next to me.

**_This is a time lapse (Get over it) _**

I was watching the guys with the blogger; earlier Logan had put a Flip in my face.

"Logan what's with the Flip?" I asked.

"Just say hi." Logan said back.

"Hi everyone." I said waving.

Logan pulled the Flip away and to his own face.

"That's Jess" Logan said.

Then Carlos, James, and Kendall came out of nowhere and tackle Logan down and destroy the Flip. They headed off to Rocque Records, I went down to the pool to read some more. They came back later and went to the fire pit I noticed the guys were wearing different clothes. Kendall was in a dark blue jacket with a bright yellow and black shirt and black jeans. Logan was in a black graphic tee and grey jeans and black sneakers. Carlos was white tee with a black necktie, a blue baseball hat that was turn to the side with dark grey jeans. James was in brownish black shirt with a black blazer and red jeans. I was watching them but also was reading, went Logan jump up and said something then bounced back down. I went back to reading, and then heard James scream and I popped my head up, the blogger started to walk away, and the guys pop up and ran after the blogger.

"Jess we need you right now." Logan said grabbing my hand and ran back with me following.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We were back in the lobby; James was lying against supply closet. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Carlos, Logan you two go and disable the wireless." Kendall said. They went running.

"Kendall tell me what's going on?" I asked getting annoyed now.

"James locked Deke in the closet" Kendall said.

"James, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Our dream would be killed." James try to reason, I simply rolled my eyes.

We waited awhile then Carlos and Logan came running with wires all over them.

"Ok we disconnect the palm woods wireless so Deke can't post his blog from here." Logan said.

"So also disconnect everything else." Carlos said.

The door behind us started to get pound on.

"Look if you promise to sell the rest of the day with us like you promise." Kendall said.

"We'll prove were not phony's." James said.

"We'll let you out." Logan and Carlos said.

There was no response but the guys open the door anyway. I saw Deke he was a short Asian kid with spiky black hair and brown eyes behind glasses. He smiled then ran that Carlos and Logan causing them to yell, we push him back into the closet and re lock the door.

"Went I got Internet access your big time finish!" Deke yelled.

"Well look on the bright side this is definite a day that Deke will never forget." Kendall said.

"Yup." Carlos said.

We were still trying to get Deke to listen.

"Look we just want a chance to change the way you think about us" Kendall said.

"Fine," Deke said. "I'll interview you through the door." The guys started to cheer and hoped up.

"What made you decide to come to La?" He asked.

"Well we didn't really plan on this," Kendall said. "Bur opaquely comes-"

Deke cut him off. "Can anyone alienate on that?"

"Sure," James said. "It was my dream to be a pop stars, my buds help me get to the audition-"

"What do you see yourself in Twenty years?" Deke asked and his voice went all robots.

"Oh no his battery die," Logan scream.

"What!" We yelled. We ran and open the door to find no Deke.

"He's in the Ducts!" James yelled.

"Jess go to the Palm woods class room and watch for him." Kendall order.

"Yes Sir." I said taking off that once to the room.

I stood there watching the vents, the guys in a few minutes with a giant blue trash bin. Deke then fall in to and we close it and wheel to the pool, the book was back out. Reading I heard the four Anakin that went to the dark side. There went to let Deke out, I head back to the apartment and smelt something off. I open the door and nothing was off, the smelt for harder in my room, I push the door open to see…..

**_Ok that's the end of chapter 9,but please be kind went you read this thanks. _**


	11. Author note

**Author note **

**I'm thinking that I need to rewrite this story, tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing BTR stuff or people that's Nick's rights but I do own my Oc's._**

****

****

After a long time on hold One of the Guys is back.

**

* * *

****Ch.10**

A white kitten sitting on my bed.

"Oh god," I said. "It's so cute." Logan had heard so cute and came in.

"What is so cute?" Logan asked.

"This." I said pointing to the kitten.

"Were did this cat come from?" Logan asked looking that it, it's started to purr happier went Logan touch it.

"I have no idea to be honest." I said back.

"What are you two talking about?" We heard Kendall asked.

"Come and look!" I called.

The guys came running in and saw the kitten.

"Where did this little cat come from?" James asked, as I was petting it.

"Like I know." I said back letting it purr against me.

"That the strange thing about it," Logan said. "It wasn't here this morning and now it's here."

"It's cute," I said rubbing it head. "Can we keep it?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Logan said.

"I think we should keep it," I said. "And I'm calling her Yuki."

"Let's tell your mom." James said to Kendall.

We headed back outside of the room, Kendall mom was there making dinner.

"Mom we have a little problem." Kendall said.

"What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"We found this." I said holding out Yuki.

"Oh, my god isn't she the sweet little thing." Mrs. Knight said as she started to pet Yuki.

"So can we keep her?" I asked.

"I don't think so Sweetheart," Mrs. Knight said. "Bitters wouldn't allow pets."

"Aw man," I muttered. "Well it look like we need to find you a home."

"Mew." Yuki said.

"James take her before I got attached to her." I said handing her to James.

"Why do I have to do it?" James asked as Yuki was rubbing herself again James purring.

"I don't know," I said. "You think of something."

"Let's just take her to the shelter." Kendall said as the cat hissed that him.

"What's that about?" Carlos asked.

Yuki bit James causing him to drop her, she landed safe and came to me and rub herself against me.

"Devil cat" James said blowing on his finger that Yuki bit.

"Bad Cat." I said.

Yuki's greenish yellow eyes went bright red and hissed like a snake, I took a giant step back hiding behind James.

"So you think you could get away from me Jess?" Yuki said her voice was much deeper like a guy. "Sorry to say your mistake I will get what is mine and nothing will stop me!"

They a flash of light and Yuki was gone.

"What the freaking Hell!" I screamed.

Logan pulled me into a hug, I was crying a little.

"It's ok Jess," Logan whisper. "It's ok Jess."

Carlos, James, and Kendall follow Logan lead and pulled me into a group hug.

"He's going to get me." I whimper.

"No he won't Jess" Kendall said. I just took a deep breath and allow their hug to calm my heart down.

A week had passed after that cat had yelled. We that the fire pit clapping with the guys as they were sing, I was sitting next to Jo in jeans and a black tee, I had a black jacket and converses. Jo was wearing jeans and purple jacket. Logan was sitting on the side wearing grey jeans; a grey tee with a red jacket, Kendall was in jeans with a black and grey strips long-sleeved shirt, Carlos was wearing dark jeans with a blue, white and black v shirt, and James was sitting and wearing teal v neck and grey jeans.

"But I never giving up- up!" The guys clap and sang.

We heard a squeaking and we stop clapping and saw a table getting put towards the main office, and the glass doors got slammed shut causing mass chaos as we headed toward the apartment.

"It's was a ghost!" Carlos yelled.

We walk into the apartment.

"It's wasn't a ghost Carlos." Logan said.

"Then what was it?" Carlos asked.

"The Ac that kicks on in the lobby that created a back draft and causing the doors to shut." Logan said.

"So how do you example the ghost table?" James asked.

"I will tell you that later." Logan said pointing to us.

"I'll tell you what it was," Carlos said. "It was a Ghost and it could be after us!"

"Carlos I don't think that a ghost would be after us." I said.

"There is no Ghost after us!" Kendall growled.

There was huge knock on the door, causing Carlos and James to freak out and hide next to Logan.

"Guys chill there nothing terrible behind this door." Kendall said.

We nodded, and Kendall opened the door to find Gustavo, Kendall took a giant step back dragging me with him.

"Hey my mansion is flooded and I need to stay with you dogs tonight." He said.

Getting the guys to scream, I slammed my hands to my ears.

"You done?" I asked.

Gustavo finally sat down on the couch while, Mrs. Knight got him a cup of tea.

"Don't you think your be more happy in a five star hotel instead of the couch that's not here." Kendall said.

"I can't stay that any La five star hotel." Gustavo said.

"Why not?" James yelled.

"Well James I'm a member of the hotel unwelcome list," Gustavo said. "A long with Russell Crow, all the members of Aerosmith and the original Host of blue's clues," Gustavo threw a tea bag on the table. "The ninety's were a wild times boys."

"Well your Wel-" Mrs. Knight said picking the tea bag up.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled. "Did you see that thing in the bathroom?"

"Hey!" The guys started to yelled and push her and the rest of them into the bathroom and shut the door.

I rolled my eyes and prop myself up into one of the chairs. Gustavo got up and slammed on the door.

"And He's pay's your rent!" He yelled. The guys open the door and started to be all happy go lucky. "Now well's dinner?"

This is a time lapse (Get over it) 

Dinner was ready, we were having fish sticks.

"Sweet!" The guys yelled and we started to dig in.

"Fish sticks really?" Gustavo asked.

"Its fish sticks Friday." Katie said.

"With tods!" The guys yelled.

"I prefer my fish poached with Lemon!" Gustavo yelled.

I was too busy eating to hear anything. After dinner I disappeared into my room, pulling up a book and started to read. There was a knock on the door, I look up and saw Logan leaning against the door rails.

"Jess what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"It's nothing." I said looking up.

He pushes himself off the door and sat down next to me.

"Come on Jess tell me?" Logan asked gripping one of my hands.

"It's nothing Logan," I said closing the book and meeting his eyes. "Oh, fine what the cat said." I look down.

"Hey," Logan said pushing my chin up. "Don't think about it Jess we will keep you safe."

"But-" I started but Logan slams his lips on mine, I smiled into the kiss, and he smiled back pulling me closer. I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closers. We pulled away a few minutes later, Logan got up shutting and locking the door. "Logan?" He slam his lips back on mine and his hands started to roam my body he pulled away, I could see the love in his eyes and started to attack my neck.

"I love you Jess." Logan whisper against my neck.

I let out a little whimper; he smiled against my neck as he kept kissing.

"Logan," I whisper. "I love you."

He gave me a gently kiss on the forehead, and pulled away.

"Jess you need to get some sleep." Logan said.

"We you stay tonight?" I asked.

"Jess you know I can't." Logan said.

"Please Logan?" I asked I gave him a look.

"Oh, Fine." Logan said.

"Thank you Logan." I said.

He smiled at me.

"I'll be back in a few second ok." Logan said.

I just nodded, and Logan left I close my door and change in my Pj's which black baggy pants with large grey t-shirt were. Logan knocks on the door again; I quickly open the door holding a pillow and a plaid blanket.

"Let's go." I said yawning.

We headed down towards the office to sleep and hopefully to not hear Gustavo snoring, I lay in the middle of the Guys feeling safer. I felt Logan move closer to me the same with Carlos.

Dream

I was in that house again, but I was tied to a chair with a cloth gag with Daniel walking towards me smiling. I was trying to get free but failing.

"Just say you're allowed it." He's simply said.

I shook my head yelling no.

"Come on now I let them live." Daniel said.

I started to pull that the ropes that were around my wrists, legs, and waist. Daniel pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Fuck off sweetheart!" I growled and spit in his face.

He slaps me around the face causing me to fall back in the chair and the ground.

"You're going to listen to me sweetheart," Daniel growled. "You're going to let me change you and we're in love forever."

"Fuck no!" I yelled back. "You don't own me and you're never will."

"Yes I will!" Daniel yelled. "You're my mate."

"No I'm not," I growled. "My heart and soul doesn't belong to you and never will!"

End of Dream 

"Jess wake up!" I heard Logan called.

My eyes slowly open to see Logan worried face.

"What?" I asked sleepy.

"You're screaming in your sleep saying you don't own me and you're never will." Logan said.

"Was I really?"I asked.

This is a time lapse (Get over it) 

Its turn out the ghost was the new girl, Stephanie King. That Carlos starting to like, I secretly was happy about that I was in the living room lying against Logan chest as he was playing with my hair in the background. "_Time for Miracles" _by Adam Lambert.

"What wrong Jess?" Logan asked me.

"Nothing, Logan." I said gripping one of his hands.

"Jess tells me please?" Logan asked.

"I'm just worry." I whisper.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"With Daniel" I whisper.

"He won't find you." Logan said kissing my forehead.

"Get a room!" Carlos yelled as he walked in living room. "Mail's here!"

"Sweet," I said. "Well did I get anything?"

"Here you got a letter." Carlos said walking over and handed me a red thing. I pulled the thing open and look inside.

"_Dearest Jessica, _

_I can't wait to find you, and make you my love. Hope you enjoy the gift, till I see you again_

_Forever yours, _

_Daniel." _

I look down and saw….

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think but please be nice.**_


End file.
